


With Blood, I Fill You

by Lexalicious70



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: During a magical plague, Brakebills student Quentin Coldwater finds himself delivering pure magical blood to a local vampire, Eliot Waugh, who has a plan for their future.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kinktober Horror Erotica Collection by Quentins_Quill





	With Blood, I Fill You

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober: The Queliot Edition, day 26, "Blood, blood, gallons of the stuff."

“So. You have it, then?” 

I stood at the door of Eliot Waugh’s Upstate New York manor, a large white cooler at my feet. As a first-year student of the nearby Brakebills School of Magical Pedagogy, I had been introduced to this enigmatic vampire, forever young and undeniably beautiful, by his friend and willing disciple, Margo Hanson. Eliot preyed on magical types but rarely killed, and Brakebills had been his favorite hunting grounds--at least until the magical plague struck a few months earlier. The illness took ambient magic from its victims, leaving them weak and dull-minded. Brakebills was mind-wiping affected students and sending them home by the dozens, leaving Eliot and others like him hungry and needing to travel farther each night for a meal. 

So it was that I found myself stealing sterilized blood packs from the Brakebills infirmary, where I volunteered several times a week. 

“I have it, Master Waugh,” I replied, picking up the cooler full of blood packets. The vampire put a big, elegant hand on my shoulder. 

“Excellent, Quentin, excellent,” he praised. “Please put them in my refrigerator.” 

“Yes, Master.” I wasn’t in Eliot’s thrall, but I felt he deserved the respect of the honorific. I filled the fridge, feeling Eliot’s amber eyes upon me. 

“The plague . . . it’s growing worse?” He asked as I closed the fridge door. 

“Yes. I’m afraid they might shut Brakebills down soon if they can’t find a cure.” 

“My kind tell me of another magical school in Paris--much like Brakebills. There is no plague there, and food is plentiful.” 

“I understand,” I replied, though I felt my heart seem to shrink. No, I was not his thrall, but my soul was his, as I had fallen in love over the months I’d been bringing him blood. “I--I will miss you, Master Waugh.” 

“Come sit with me a moment,” Eliot said, leading me over to a plush, rose-colored sofa. I sat, and he turned to face me. Other than his cream-colored complexion and the fierce light in his eyes, those of a tiger at the hunt, Eliot looked much like other humans. As one of them, he’d been more than a bit good-looking but as a vampire, he transcended words like ‘handsome’ and became something else that defied such descriptions, and Christ, I was smitten. 

“When will you go?” I managed to ask without my voice sounding thick. 

“In a few days, after I settle affairs here. Quentin . . . Margo is coming with me and I would like to invite you as well.” 

My heart leaped in my chest like a horse in a steeplechase. 

“Me? Come with you to Europe?” 

“Yes. I can’t stomach the thought of you catching this plague, being mind-wiped and sent away to live the rest of your life not remembering that you are made of magic--or forgetting me.” He touched my face and the contact caused something electric to race up my spine. “No,” he sighed. “It would be more than I could bear.” 

“Would I be your thrall?” I asked, and the vampire shook his head. 

“No. I give you a choice, my sweet Quentin Coldwater--either retain your humanity and be my human companion, or accept the offering of my blood and become as I am.” 

“Companion? Master Waugh, I--” 

“Do you think me immortal yet I cannot see?” He smiled. “I know your gaze, Quentin. You desire me. I desire you as well. As my companion--my lover--we could sate those desires and known each other in every way.” 

I felt like he could hear my heart pounding. 

“Is that what you wish of me?” I asked, and Eliot lowered his mouth to mine. I had never experienced such a kiss, not before or since--it was a psychic stamp burned into my consciousness, and I knew then I couldn’t be apart from Eliot ever again. 

“Will you accept my gift and come with me?” Eliot asked, and I opened my shirt to expose my throat. 

“Yes! I accept. Make me yours, Master, now and for all time!” I leaned back on the couch, closing my eyes on my mortal life as the dark-haired vampire’s fangs pierced my throat and I offered up my heart’s blood, my body weeping it out as if in joy of being forever freed. 

THE END 


End file.
